Broken
by ookami desu
Summary: She wanted to break me? This woman who barely even knows me, barely knows what I'm about... thinks she can break me? I could barely contain myself. My chuckle turned into a laugh. "Break me?" I repeated questioningly. "You want to... break me? You think a few cuts and bruises can break me? You're underestimating me, bitch."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai HiME in any way, shape, or form.

I have a tendency to write damsel-in-distress/knight-in-shining-armor pieces, where person A finds themselves in a bad situation and person B comes in to save the day. I admit to having a certain fondess to them, hence why I end up finding myself writing them. But recently, I was told that my pieces that fall under those tropes have gotten boring and that I should try something different. "Revenge" was one of them... and after much deliberation on how to create that, this came out.

It's... angsty-ish. Even if that's not typically your thing, you should still give it a try.

Written from Nao's POV.

* * *

I was on my way to meet my new victim when a girl I didn't know stopped me in the middle of the street. At least, I didn't think I knew her. All my victims were males and a lot older than what she seemed.

"Who are you?" I asked, as her face drew a blank in my mind.

"You don't remember me?" she asked, voice cracking. "How can you not remember me? It's all your fault!"

"Yeah, I don't know you," I replied, eyes narrowing at the crazy girl in front of me. "And I don't have time to deal with crazy bitches."

I shook her off of me to continue walking, but she just grabbed me again, gripping harder this time.

"You were there then. You were there and I pleaded for you. Pleaded for your help. But you just walked away like you saw nothing, knew nothing. It was your fault."

I looked around and saw a few passersby turn their head to our direction and whispered amongst themselves. Then I turned back to the girl in front of me and saw pure fury in her eyes. They burned as hot as the red in her disheveled tresses.

"You let him hurt me!" she screamed at me.

Now I'm ticked. "I still don't got a fucking clue what you're babbling on about, but I wasn't aware I was ever hired as a bodyguard. I don't know you. I don't got a single fucking obligation to protect you from anything. If you gotta blame someone for whatever the fuck it is that happened, blame yourself for being too fucking weak. Don't pull me into your shit," I shot back shoving her off again.

She gave a small chuckle, followed by another, and another, until it became a laugh. An incredulous laugh. The kind of laugh that clued you in on how insane the person really is.

Or broken, I thought afterwards. The girl wasn't really insane. She was just broken. I recognized the kind.

"Then blame yourself for being too weak," she said, voice a lot smaller than before.

The next thing I knew, a tingle passed through my entire body before everything around me became blank. When I came to, I was in an old apartment. Other than the trash that littered the place, it was bare. Now, where am I and how did I get here?

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Took you awhile to come to, didn't it."

I turned to the voice and found a familiar redheaded girl leaning against the wall. After a few seconds, my mind connected the events that happened.

"Do you have a habit of stopping strangers in the street, blaming them for your problems, and then kidnapping them?" I asked, unfazed by the situation.

"No, just you," she replied. "Feel special?"

"Hm. Very," I responded, unimpressed. I recognized the eye before the storm. She may seem a lot calmer and even have some humor, but the woman in front of me now is a lot more fearful than the one who screamed at me in the streets. She's gone from broken to insane. Insane and vengeful. "So? What am I doing here?"

"I want you to know what it feels like to be helpless and have that helplessness be taken advantaged of. I want to make you feel the pain that I felt. That you could have stopped."

"Yeah, that sounds very enticing and all, but I got places to be," I replied. I made to stand, but found myself stumbling. Which was weird because while I felt like I had full control of my body, it's just not moving the way I wanted it to. It's almost as if I was drunk. My coordination was off.

"Feeling off?" she taunted.

"Just a bit," I answered. "But I'll be okay on my own. No need to worry."

She crossed the distance to me and crushed my body between hers and the wall. "No, you don't look well. You should stay. I insist."

"I'm noticing."

I placed my hands onto her shoulders to push her off, but found that the attempt was pathetic. She didn't budge at all and just laughed at how weak I was. So I guess the drug also weakens me a lot. Well, shit.

"On second thought, maybe I'll stay," I stated when I realized that only a miracle would get me out of here right now. I've been drugged to be weak and uncoordinated...and at the mercy of some crazy woman intent on inflicting pain on me. Friday night's are always full of surprises.

"I'm glad we're finally on the same page," she whispered as her hands wandered my body. "Because that means we can finally begin."

I grunted. "Right. What does that even mean?"

"You dropped by this apartment about a month ago," she started.

Oh great. Story time. Why don't we all just gather around in a circle and hold hands while we're at it? Then, we can say nice bullshit things to each other to inflate our already gigantic egos.

"Are you listening?" she asked, grabbing my face and forcing me to look her in the eyes.

"I was here a month ago," I replied evenly. "So what?"

"At the time, I was still living with him here," she said as she slowly backed away. She delivered a punch to my stomach, causing me to crouch forward in pain. "He liked to do that to me a lot." She pulled me upright and delivered another punch, which somehow landed in the same exact spot as before. "And he would do it over..." Another punch, same spot. "And over..." Another. "And over again." She released me and allowed me to drop to the ground.

I sucked in my breath to hold in whatever sounds of pain I would make. I didn't know exactly what she wanted from me, but I'm not going to give her the typical response that she's expecting... if she's even expecting a certain type of response. But if she's expecting me to grovel and groan; if she's expecting me to scream in agony and beg for mercy... well, that's not going to happen. I know of no better way to tick someone off than to not give them what they want.

"So? This man... your boyfriend?"

She kneeled down to my level. "A man who impregnated my mother. I have half his DNA, but that doesn't make him my father. You don't get that title just for cumming in a woman. You earn it, and he did not."

She rolled me onto my back and climbed on top of me, ripping off all my clothing from the waist up. Then, she took out a box cutter from seemingly nowhere and clicked out a razor. She turned her eyes downward and focused on a spot slightly below my chest before she started carving into me. Shallow cuts. Not enough to bleed a lot, but enough to sting like a motherfucker. I found myself breathing heavier to endure the pain as my body tensed and untensed itself.

"He didn't do it like this to me though," she informed, even though she was still focused on the cuts. "It only happened a few times, but they were always just lines. But that's kinda boring. Can you feel it?"

"Feels like you're drawing," I replied.

After a little bit of time, the carving became consistent enough for me to somehow ignore that it was happening. Except not long after that, it seemed like she was done, because she sat back up to admire her handiwork. A satisfied smile played across her lips before she gave an approving nod.

"So? Whatcha draw? I hope it's something cool," I spoke, trying to act unfazed by the torture she made me go through.

"A butterfly with lots of intricate designs on its wings."

"Geezus, woman. Out of all the things you could have chosen, you carved a fucking butterfly on my midriff? You have bad taste."

"Your blood is becoming problematic," she noted.

"You should have thought of that before you started cutting me."

She grabbed what looked like my ripped up clothes and pressed it against my wounds to soak up whatever blood was there. When she was done with that, she mysteriously produced a salt-shaker. Why did I foresee more stinging to the stinging that I was already feeling?

Right. Because it happened.

"He didn't do this though. We couldn't afford to waste perfectly good salt," she said as she took her time pouring sodium over my freshly opened wounds. "Not to mention, we barely ever even had any."

It burned. It burned like fucking hell. I'm sure if Hell actually existed and had a special torture chamber, they would hire this woman to man it. Maybe even to run it.

"You're sweating," she said sweetly as she wiped my forehead. "You know the salt is actually good for your wounds. I just want to make sure you heal well."

"Isn't that just a bonus?" I asked through heavy breaths. "The burning was what you're after. The healing is just a bonus for me."

She gave an amused laugh. "Don't tell me you're done already? I still want to have my fun."

"Don't you worry about me, baby. I can go all night," I replied, trying to sound flirty even though I am obviously feeling far from it right now.

I decided to try my strength again to see if the drugs were wearing off. I felt a little stronger when I pushed myself into a sitting position, but the pain from my midriff was enough for me to regret that decision. I closed my eyes and forced myself to grow accustomed to the pain before opening them again.

"Oh? Are you sure you can still go all night?" she asked.

"I'm sure," I replied. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the inevitable pain I knew I would be experiencing. Then, I tried that maneuver again. I hoisted myself up into a sitting position, and this time, I stayed in that position. I even leaned in a little so that our faces were very close together. "I hope you're enjoying yourself, cause I am."

A look of displeasure passed through her face, but was promptly replaced with that fake smile again. "Of course I am," she said as she pushed me onto my back again.

Damn. I didn't like being on my back with her on top. It's nothing I can't handle, but it's not exactly enjoyable either. Just look at what she did to my midriff. She carved a fucking butterfly, of all things, and then rubbed salt on the wound.

But at least, it looks like the drugs were slowly wearing off. I was able to find the strength to endure the pain and push myself up. And I think she caught onto this too, judging by the fleeting look of displeasure she had. I'm guessing she had maybe another half hour with me before I'm back to normal. Or at least, enough to ram her busty frame off of me and take off.

"So? I asked. "What's next on the list? What else did he do to you?"

"It looks like I'm running out of time, so maybe I should just skip all the stuff in the middle," she thought aloud.

"Well, that's no fun," I replied in mock disappointment. "What a party pooper. At least make up for the stupid butterfly by drawing something else that's cooler."

Don't get me wrong. I'm no masochist. I didn't actually want her carving more stupid shit onto my body, but I had a feeling that whatever big finish she had in mind is, it's going to be something far worse than a few cuts here and there. Therefore, I needed to buy time until I can use my body more reliably.

"I'm glad you enjoy our time together," she smiled. "But my butterfly is not stupid and there is nothing I need to make up to you for."

"You have really bad taste," I deadpanned.

She leaned over me, placing her weight on an arm that she rested next to my head. Her other hand was on my midriff, applying enough pressure to renew the pain that had dulled from inactivity. "Trying to act tough isn't taking away my enjoyment," she whispered into my ear. "It's actually making this more fun for me, because now I can really relish in breaking you more. And I'm going to break you, the same exact way he broke me."

It's my turn to chuckle. She wanted to break me? **_She _**wanted to _**break**_ me? This woman who barely even knows me, barely knows what I'm about... thinks she can break me? I could barely contain myself. My chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Break me?" I repeated questioningly. "You want to... break me? You think a few cuts and bruises can break me? You're underestimating me, bitch."

"Of course not," she replied, applying more pressure on my wounds to make me wince. Then, she clawed her way downwards until she hit the hem of my jeans. "I'm going to rape you."

"Rape me? As in, fuck me?" I asked, amused.

"As in, violate you. Taking-"

"Let me get this straight. You're going to break me... by having sex with me?" I reiterated.

"Force sex on you."

I leaned up to kiss her. Taking advantage of her shocked state, I pushed myself to sit up quickly. The momentum caused her to fall backwards, and I took advantage of this by changing our positions. What I wanted to do was to get on top of her and lean down on her the exact same way she did to me. What ended up happening, since my body was still not 100% yet, was that I flopped on top of her. I was still on top, but my face only reached her neck area. Deciding to go with the flow, I sucked on the flesh that was closest to me as I took the time to position myself the way I intended.

But things never go the way you want them to, which was quite a shame. As soon as she realized what was happening, she pushed me off of her with a horrified look on her face, whereas a smirk adorned mine.

"I was enjoying that," I gloated.

Her eyes narrowed at me as she reached to push me down again, but I was able to slide myself backwards and out of her reach. I continued until I hit a wall behind me, which I decided to use to help myself up. My blood flow has increased from all the workout. The drug was circulating out of my bloodstream a lot faster now and I can feel my body movements improving.

But the workout has also caused my wounds to act up again. After I successfully lifted myself from the ground and into a standing position, I took a few seconds to focus on blocking the pain again.

"Weren't you planning to have sex with me? Why'd you push me off?" I asked. It was my turn to taunt her now.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she yelled. "How can you just so readily accept that? It's rape!"

"It's not really rape if I'm willing, is it? You're kinda hot. A little fucked in the head, but hot nonetheless. And I tend to have one night stands anyway, so it's not like tonight is going to be any different in that regard. Though, none of my dates ever had such sadistic foreplay," I added as an afterthought.

I made subtle movements with my fingers and feet to test my mobility level. I still wasn't 100%, but I had enough in me to give her the impression that I was. I pushed myself off of the wall and tested my coordination as I slowly stepped towards her.

"I gotta say, this was kinda a disappointing big finish. After all the punching and cutting and stuff, I was expecting something like burning me alive as the finish. Not sex. I mean, I fail to see how sex with you is a bad thing; unless, of course, you're really bad at it."

"Shut up," she mumbled. Then she reiterated again louder. "Shut up! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Don't take rape so lightly!"

I was close enough now that I was able to push her, causing her to stumble backwards. I pushed her again, forcing her back against the wall. Then, I placed a hand on either side of her head, trapping her. I leaned in close, placing my lips to the shell of her ear and whispered, "I'll let you in on a secret. A lot of people in this world treat their body like a sacred temple. Only certain people have full access to it while others are completely forbidden to ever come near the premise. That's why when intruders come and forcibly take full access, they feel violated. You seem to be one of those people. I... am not."

I backed out to look into her eyes, only to see them dead. The fire that was once there was gone now. The girl in front of me has transformed back to broken. Her insanity, which drove her to take revenge on me, must have died the second she realized that she will never have her revenge. Not in the way she wanted.

After assessing that the situation is safe, I fished around the room for a top to wear. The best that I could find was a blue and purple tye-dye t-shirt. It was a little loose on me, but it was better than walking around the city topless. I took one last glance at the broken girl, who was still leaning against the wall, before making my way towards the door.

"Here's another secret. You can't break something that's already broken. Especially something that is broken beyond repair."

And with just that, I turned the knob and left.

* * *

**A/N:** If you still haven't figured it out yet, the other woman in the story is Mai. I actually had a whole backstory for Mai all figured out. The backstory actually came when I was writing for the original piece where Mai does get saved... but as I have noted above, things took a turn because saving people is boring now. Hope you enjoyed it, despite it being kinda depressing.

Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please leave a note. Thanks!


End file.
